Of Jealousy And Competition
by delcatty546
Summary: Hugh wasn't one for romance films, especially not if Rosa was starring in them. Jealousy doesn't bode well for the Qwilfish-haired trainer. Curtis on the other hand has just learned of Rosa's part-time acting job. It's no surprise that both boys will leap at the chance to star in Rosa's next romance film with her. Livecastershipping and Sequelshipping! Rated T for minor innuendos.


**Livecastershipping AND Sequelshipping together because they're both so darn adorable! Really now, it's too hard to choose an OTP between these two so I shall make the triangle my OTT (One True Triangle… Or threesome XD)**

**Disclaimer: All the movie dialogue IS from the game itself. I own nothing. Everything belongs to Nitendo and all respective owners.**

**Of Jealousy And Competition**

"Fantastique! Your work was so excellent! Now ze filming—she ees finished! Excellent work, everyone!" Rosa and her co-star, Ricardo grinned. It had been an easy day of filming. They had both memorised their scripts well and the director hadn't made any complaints about their acting.

"Good job Rosa. See you at the premiere, yeah?"

"Haha, you too Ricardo. You were fun to work with."

"Likewise. You're a natural." With that, the two parted. Rosa immediately whipped out her Xtransceiver and pressed a button on her speed dial.

"Yeah? What?" came Hugh's gruff voice from the other side. Hugh was being his usual blunt, cut-to-the-chase self when he answered his Xtransceiver.

"Guess what Hugh! We just finished filming Love And Battles- Camilo's Story! Are you coming to my premiere?" asked Rosa excitedly. Hugh bit back a groan. It was another one of those romantic movies. After seeing Love And Battles- Miguel's Story, Hugh wasn't sure he wanted to endure another two hours of some other guy being in love with his Rosa.

_His Rosa? When did that happen?_

"Oh come on Hugh. Please? It would mean so much to me!" Rosa put on her best puppy dog eyes and brought the Xtransceiver closer to her face, allowing Hugh to see nothing but those blue eyes begging him to attend.

"N-Fine. I'll be there." Hugh cursed his weak self for being unable to turn down those eyes of hers. Fifteen years growing up together and he still couldn't resist them.

"Unfezant! Fly me to Pokestar Studios!" Upon seeing the half-pained yet half-excited face of his master, Unfezant sighed. His master may have been a formidable opponent in battle, yet it seemed like he was unable to resist caving in to his best friends' requests.

Hugh wasn't the only one Rosa had invited though. When she scrolled through her contact list, one name had stood out and excitement filled her again.

_He has a signal!_

The Xtransceiver rang twice before Curtis' face showed up on the screen.

"Rosa! How are you?" he greeted with a smile on his face.

"Curtis! I just finished filming at Pokestar Studios! Would you come down to see my premiere?"

"Pokestar Studios? You're an actress there?" He never pegged Rosa as the actress type. She always exuded a toughness that said she would become Champion of Unova one day. He was rewarded with a bright smile.

"Yeah! If you're not too busy, maybe you could pop over and watch it?" asked Rosa shyly. She knew he had to be quite successful in his job for him to be that busy all the time and Rosa wanted to show Curtis how successful she could be as well.

"Anything for you Rosa. Of course I could spare a few hours. I'll be there." Curtis flashed her a thumbs-up and hung up. Still giddy from the fact that her two favourite boys were coming to watch her premiere, Rosa danced around the fountain, oblivious to the stares of other people.

**:3 Of Jealousy And Competition :3**

"Here you go Hugh! Your ticket for tonight!" chirped Rosa as she handed over the pink ticket. Rosa might not have known it but Hugh had actually watched every one of her movies at least once. The ticket stubs were collected in the secret compartment of his badge case where no one would ever look.

"Shouldn't there be two tickets for us?" he asked in puzzlement as he held up the sole ticket. Rosa shook her head.

"Nope. I've got a special pass and have to sit in front. Sorry about that Hugh." She pouted and he was just about to forgive her when he realised she was holding something behind her back. His sharp eyes flashed as he recognised what it was.

"So who's the other ticket for?" Rosa's cheeks were dusted with a light pink and Hugh's suspicions were confirmed. It was definitely a guy then. Without bothering to answer his question, Rosa shoved him in the direction of the theatre, not before he caught the seat number on the mystery person's ticket.

_H15… I'm in H14 so that guy will be sitting next to me?_

To say who wasn't pleased with this development would be like saying Reversal Mountain was a Duranthill.

**:3 Of Jealousy And Competition :3**

"Sorry I'm late Rosa!" panted Curtis as he ran into the lobby of the theatre. Rosa took in his dishevelled form, rumpled clothes and messy hair.

"Curtis! What happened to you? Did you just run a marathon or something?" asked Rosa in concern. She fanned his face as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Tr-Traffic jam. Ran… All the way… Virbank City. Huge crowd… See you…"

Rosa barely made out what he was saying between all those huffs and puffs but she dug through her bag and pulled out a bottle of fresh water she had received from Clyde.

"Drink up. The movie won't start for another five minutes you know."

"Wh-What? I thought it was at seven?"

"Curtis, it's six fifty-five now." Curtis glanced at his watch and immediately felt like slapping himself.

_Stupid time zones. The thing was set on Hoenn time._

He heard a giggle and looked up to see his crush laughing at him.

_Oh the humiliation…_

"Relax Curtis. I'm only teasing. Let's get you in shall we?" The fresh water had completely refreshed him, much to his amazement. No wonder Pokemon could regain stamina just by drinking it.

They entered the theatre together but Rosa continued down towards the first row while Curtis fumbled his way to his seat.

_H, H, H… H11, H12, H13, H14… Hey! That guy has really cool Qwilfish hair! Oh wait, H15! Bingo!_

He settled himself on the plush seat, oblivious to the death glare Hugh shot him.

_So this is the guy?_

**:3 Of Jealousy And Competition :3**

"So you call me to a place like this, just to ask me to go out with you?" asked Ricardo, or 'Camilo' as he was known in the film. The camera panned to Rosa, decked out in a student's uniform and looking even more adorable than normal.

"Um, I… From the first time I saw you, I couldn't think of anything else! I love you!" confessed Rosa or 'Brianna'. Curtis felt a twinge in his heart as he watched Rosa confess to this Camilo dude. It took him a good minute before he remembered it was just a movie. Rosa's acting was _that _good.

"Me and you? That joke's not very funny," scoffed 'Camilo'.

"I'm serious. I won't leave until I get an answer!" cried 'Brianna' as she balled her fists.

"Hm…" 'Camilo' mulled it over and his thoughts were voiced slightly more echo-y to differentiate it for the audience.

"…_Oh, what a precocious little princess. Makes me want to be a little mean to her…"_

From his seat, Hugh's fists were clenched and his fingernails dug deeply into his palms as he restrained from growling out loud. How dare that jerk think about his sweet Rosa like that? There he went again, subconsciously labelling Rosa as _his_. It was really getting to be a bad habit.

"How about this, then? Want to have a Pokemon battle to test how compatible we are?"

'Brianna's' eyes widened and she nodded eagerly, light dancing in her eyes. "Y-yes! I'll battle you!" Curtis slumped in his seat as he watched how gullible Rosa would be humiliated by the jerk. In his head, he had already plotted a number of different 'accidents' that could easily happen to this 'Camilo' guy.

"Hm… That's good!" murmured 'Camilo' out loud. "_…Heh heh heh… I can't wait… Seeing a girl fighting to hold back tears is always moving."_

"OK! Here I come!"

Both Hugh and Curtis had let their minds drift as the mindless battle that ensued carried on, however, one scene recaptured their attention.

'Camilo' had let out a strangled cry as he tried to dissuade 'Brianna' from her affections.

"Give it a rest! I don't care about you at all, all right?!"

"So manly…" 'Brianna' sighed wistfully. Hugh and Curtis found their cheeks getting heated up at the intimate way Rosa had recited her line. The half-lidded, glazed eyes added to the effect. It was no surprise that the boys imagined her line was being directed at them.

"Aaahhh!" wailed 'Camilo'. "C'mon! Do you have wax in your ears?! If I can't make you understand with words, I guess I'll have to use force!"

"Please do!" If it was even possible, Curtis and Hugh's faces turned an even darker shade of red, masked by the darkness of the theatre. While Hugh let his mind roll down the gutter and imagined all sorts of scenarios where he could use 'force' on Rosa and have her begging for it, Curtis was appalled at the innuendo inserted in there. From the innocent and naïve expression on her face, Curtis could tell that Rosa never knew of the innuendo's existence.

Still, he was only a teenage boy. The way Rosa delivered her line with so much conviction… There was only one thought looping through his head.

_Rosa is an M?!_

**:3 Of Jealousy And Competition :3**

When the lights came back on and the screen rolled back up, Curtis got to his feet quite shakily. He highly doubted he could ever watch another romance movie starring Rosa. He glanced at the Qwilfish-haired boy in the next seat and somehow recognised the expression he wore.

It spoke of utter contempt for 'Camilo' yet completely praising in Rosa's acting. It didn't take long for Curtis to figure out that this boy had feelings for Rosa too. He bit back a growl while imagining hiding Rosa behind his back, away from this strange boy with red eyes.

"Ahem! Can I make an announcement please?" came the owner's voice. Mr. Stu Deeoh stood on stage, pulling at the uncomfortable tie around his neck.

"As you all can see, Rosa dah-ling here has come up with yet another spec-tac-ulah hit and Pokestar Studios is absolutely dee-lighted with her. The director is so impressed that Rosa dah-ling will be starring in another Love And Battles movie!"

Hugh cringed at the thought of watching another one of Rosa's romance films until the owner continued with his announcement.

"It is my pleasure to announce that all males from the age of fifteen to nineteen, who meet our expectations, may audition for Rosa dah-ling's next spec-tac-ulah hit!" From her seat in the front row, Rosa turned to give Hugh and Curtis a wink, daring them to take on the challenge.

"Challenge accepted," thought both boys simultaneously as they shot each other furtive glances.

**:3 Of Jealousy And Competition :3**

"Cut! Non non non! Zees one ees unsuitable! Next!" Yet another die-hard Rosa fan slinked off, disappointment dripping off him. The line of eager males shuffled forth one place, every failed candidate raised the chances of being chosen as her next co-star.

It was times like this where Curtis thanked his idol career. He knew he could easily ace the interviews and audition if he pretended he was Christoph again. He waited patiently in line, reciting the lines on the script.

Hugh on the other hand, was a ball of nervous energy. He paced up and down the lobby, while his Emboar held his place on the line. It would embarrass him no doubt, but he'd indirectly get to confess to Rosa through the script. Every now and then, he would sneak a glance over to Curtis and grumble in frustration. He just _had _to beat him. He wouldn't lose Rosa to a pretty boy like him.

The more agitated he grew, the faster he paced. Emboar wanted to calm his master down but he had been strictly ordered to guard his place in line. Emboar just hoped the studio wouldn't make them pay for the carpet Hugh was gradually wearing away.

From her place in the recording room, Rosa found herself growing exceedingly bored. She was just reciting the same line over and over to all those hopefuls, only to be disappointed by their incompetence. Honestly, they were hardly sticking to the script were bumbling things up. A smile finally played upon her face when Hugh shuffled in, his hands struggling to tame the Qwilfish-hairdo.

"And begin!" yelled the director.

"Go! Hypno! Use Focus Blast!" commanded Rosa, fire dancing in her eyes. Hugh smirked. It almost felt like one of their heated battles, just with different Pokemon. In fact, he could channel his irritation over Curtis into his battle. It was going to be one heck of a battle.

"Smeargle! Shadow Ball!" A swirling dark mass formed between Smeargle's hands and it flung the ball at Hypno.

Rosa's eyes widened. That wasn't according to the script! She managed to collect herself just in time to order Hypno to dodge it. Despite Hypno's best efforts, the attack grazed it across the back. Visibly shaken, Hypno struggled to his feet.

Still, Rosa felt like they could still wing it. As long as Hypno defeated Smeargle, it would be okay. All she had to do was continue with her lines.

"I love you!" she yelled at Hugh, flushing as she realised what she had just said to her best friend, even if it was in the script. Hugh paused mid-battle and blinked several times, blood flooding his cheeks.

"Come again?" When he realised that was in the script, he wanted to beat himself up. She was _supposed _to say that, but a small part of him still believed it had come out of her heart. Instead, he forced himself to focus on the battle.

"Smeargle! Nasty Plot then Shadow Ball!"

"Hypno! Use Psychic to send the Shadow Ball back!" Hypno's Psychic engulfed the Shadow Ball and sent it flying back towards Smeargle. When Smeargle stood triumphant and unaffected, Rosa remembered that Ghost type moves had no effect on Normal type Pokemon.

"Nice try Rosa, but you slipped up there! Smeargle! Finish with Sheer Cold!"

"Focus blast Hypno!"

The two attacks collided and dust filled the entire room. Violent coughing was heard but when the dust finally settled, Hypno lay sprawled at Rosa's feet.

"Cut!" The blonde director made her way over to Hugh and scrutinised him carefully. "I know you 'ave potential boy and zat was a brilliant battle, 'owever, you did not follow the script! You were supposed to lose! And you forgot your lines!" She massaged her temples and sighed before continuing. "Nonetheless, I am a kind director. I shall consider you." She clacked away on her heels and Rosa offered Hugh an apologetic grin.

"Sorry Hugh. I tried to warn you about the script but I got carried away too. But she said you have potential, which makes you better than all the others so far! They were all rejected halfway through the battle because Smeargle refused to listen to their commands." Hugh raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is that so? Well. I'll go get us some lemonades. We can have them during your break, yeah?" Without waiting for her reply, Hugh stalked off, trying to hide his hopeful smile from her. He didn't need her to know exactly how much he wanted the part.

**:3 Of Jealousy And Competition :3**

Curtis took his place opposite of Rosa. He winked at her before the cameras started rolling and Rosa felt her whole face heat up. The battle progressed smoothly, after all, Curtis had been a Pokestar Studios actor before he hit it as a singer. Not that Rosa would know of course, since it was actually _Christoph's _name in the credits.

Towards the end of filming, Curtis held out his hand with a soft smile on his face.

"Rosa… Let's go… The world isn't where we should be anymore." Rosa blushed when she caught Curtis' blunder. Still, she slipped her hand into his and they completed the last few lines, Curtis still oblivious to his mistake.

"And cut! Fantastique work! Both of you! 'Owever, Monsieur Curtis, you said zee wrong name een zee most crucial scene! But zere was so much emotion and zee portrayal of Antonio was just fabulous! I want to keep zat scene!" Turning down to her script, she scribbled illegibly here and there before looking up. "We will change zee girl's name to Rosalie, zen you will be able to call 'er Rosa."

Curtis' face burned hot enough to cook a raw egg. He hadn't realised he had made such an embarrassing mistake. In all honesty, he immersed himself so much in the acting that he had forgotten it was only acting. He cursed his short-term memory which had really been failing him of late.

"Haha, let's go Curtis. I want to introduce you to someone."

**:3 Of Jealousy And Competition :3**

Hugh was immensely ticked off at having lost to this Curtis dude, even more so when Curtis stuck his tongue out at him while Rosa ordered the ice-cream. It was childish, he knew it, but he kicked Curtis under the table. The pleasure of seeing that pretty boy's face scrunched up in pain made him feel much better. In retaliation, Curtis stretched his foot out and brought it down hard on Hugh's.

A muffled squeak came out of Hugh's mouth and he sent a death glare towards Curtis.

"Why did Rosa think this would be a good idea?" Curtis groaned, burying his face into his hands. He had been told that Rosa was introducing him to her childhood friend but he hadn't known it was the silly Qwilfish dude from the theatre.

"Beats me," scoffed Hugh. "How the heck did you land the role when the director was so fussy?"

Curtis smirked. "Trade secret bro. Ain't telling." He brought his finger up to his lip and mimed zipping his lips, locking them and throwing a key away. When Hugh narrowed his eyes at him, Curtis smirk just grew bigger. "All's fair in love and war." His ego really enjoyed mocking his supposed rival for Rosa's affections.

"Aha! You like her too!" whispered Hugh accusingly as he shifted his glance over to Rosa, who thankfully, heard nothing.

"So what if I do?" retorted Curtis. The boys were centimetres from each other, glaring heatedly into each other's eyes. They would have continued the childish bicker had Rosa not come over with three of the famous Casteliacones.

"Hey boys! Nice to see you hitting it off so quickly!" She beamed at them, oblivious to the death glares they shot each other, imaginary lightning bolts shooting out of their eyes.

**:3 Of Jealousy And Competition :3**

Hugh sat in his movie seat, alone this time. Being the co-star of the show, Curtis was supposed to sit right up front with Rosa and he didn't like that one bit. It was bad enough having to watch Rosa act all lovey-dovey towards him onscreen but Curtis was making 'the move' on Rosa at the very moment.

Oh so stealthily, Curtis stretched his arm a little, his red cheeks hidden by the lack of light in the theatre. His arm rested on the back of Rosa's seat and inched closer and closer to Rosa. Hugh was doing everything he could to stay put and not tear Curtis' arm off. His only reason for holding back was because from first-hand experience, he knew that a very, _very _angry Rosa was even scarier than missing twenty calls from his mum.

Rosa's eyelids grew heavy as she watched the scenes they worked so hard to perfect on the screen. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the experience but after acting it out a million times, one did get bored. Besides, she had spent the better half of the night worrying about how the movie would turn out instead of sleeping.

Her head bobbed up and down and Curtis decided she would be more comfortable resting on his shoulder at least. A sleeping Rosa didn't scare him as much as an awake one, so he had no trouble nudging her so that she leaned on his shoulder. This way, he found that he could also wrap his arm around her much more easily now.

Of course, it was at that moment that a man sitting right in front of Hugh decided to go to the washroom and he took his time trying to ease himself out of the row of seats. By the time Hugh could return to spying on his best friend, all he saw was her head leaning on Curtis' shoulder and his arm around her.

Much to the annoyance of the people behind him, Hugh stood up abruptly and left the theatre to "unleash his rage".

**:3 Of Jealousy And Competition :3**

"Rosa? Hey sleepy head." Curtis poked her nose and she twitched in her sleep. "Are you just going to sleep in the theatre like that?" He gently shook her shoulder and as Rosa stirred, Curtis went back to shy-mode. Blood rushed to both their cheeks as Rosa realised she had spent about half the movie asleep on Curtis' shoulder.

"Sorry about that," she mumbled groggily. "I was just so tired." Her hands reached up to rub her eyes.

"Ahaha!" laughed Curtis nervously. "Don't worry about it," he said as his discreetly tried to rub his aching shoulder. Those movies always made it look less painful.

"Wait a second, where's Hugh?" Rosa scanned the whole theatre but there was no sign of her Qwilfish-haired best friend.

"I haven't seen him around," replied Curtis as he checked the time on his Xtransceiver before realising one thing.

"Crap! I'm late! They're gonna kill me! Sorry Rosa but I gotta go now!" Unsure how to say goodbye to her, Curtis moved to give Rosa an awkward one-armed hug but Rosa was faster. She tackled him and squeezed her arms around his chest. While Curtis turned fifty different shades of red, Rosa certainly had no problem hugging him. It was just how she showed her appreciation and affection to anyone.

"Bye Curtis! Thanks so much for everything!" She waved as he soared away on his Skarmory's back.

"Bye Rosa! I had loads of fun with you!" he yelled back as Skarmory raced towards Kanto. Yancy was going to bite his head off already.

Rosa in turn busied herself with wandering around the area.

"Seriously, where is Hugh?"

**:3 Of Jealousy And Competition :3**

Hugh sat at the fountain of Pokestar Studios, chugging another can of lemonade and crushing it in his hand. He like the thought the lemonade can was almost the same colour as Curtis' hair. There was something to be said about pretending you could crush a rival in your hands.

"Hugh! Hey Hugh!" When Rosa saw the number of lemonade cans around Hugh, she knew something was off. Her best friend only drank lemonade like an alcoholic when he was really upset. "Something up Hugh?" she asked as she sat herself beside him.

Hugh glanced at her then back up to the starry skies. The corners of his mouth curved upwards in a small smile and he shifted closer to her.

"Nah, not anymore."

**Yay! Third Livecastershipping fic and first Sequelshipping fic for me! I guess my biasedness got in the way. Can I help it if I Curtis is such a sweetie? TwT It was originally supposed to stay a triangle for looks like Livecastershipping got more attention. Still, it ended of as Sequelshipping, something I didn't anticipate. Oh well~ Reviews please **


End file.
